


Anniversary - Second Night

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [8]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After Kara pulled out all the stops to make her part of their anniversary celebrations special Kate tries to raise the bar.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: In The Public Interest [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, just once?”

Kara Danvers laughed quietly to herself as she stood on the rear deck of her cousin’s newly purchased farmhouse. Off to the right, maybe a mile away, was the boundary of the Kent family farm while on the left the rest of the 600 acre plot rolled away, the earth bare and ready for planting. That’d be a job for the various hired hands that Smallville seemed to specialise in but for now it was quiet and peaceful. Or, rather, it would be if it wasn’t for the scene unfolding in what Clark insisted on calling the yard.

It had to be half a mile long and ended on a tree line that wrapped around the eastern end of both farms. A little way from the house there was the perfect stereotypical Kansas barn, worn red paint peeling under the sun but with a certain timelessness to it nonetheless. The ground itself was hard and did double duty as a driveway for anything that needed repairing or generally parked out the way. Set back from the road it was also as close to private as any open space could be in the twenty first century and right now Kara was enjoying watching her wife playing hard to get with two men.

Well, alright, Kara’s inner editor admitted, two teenagers. But that didn’t scan as well and caused all sorts of eewwwww moments so she stuck with ‘men’. Jordan and Jonathon were facing Kate Kane, their expressions surprisingly earnest for two teenagers on the verge of adulthood. Kara had been a little surprised how freely they acted around Kate but she supposed it made sense. Their ridiculously cool aunt who might well be as straight as a corkscrew but still made all the other kids insanely jealous… in fact now she came to think of it that would apply to the girls too wouldn’t it… yeah, maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that they acted the way they did around her.

“Your dad wouldn’t like it…” Kate hedged but Kara could see the gleam in her eye even from so far away. 

“When’s that ever stopped you!” Jordan said and Kate chuckled.

“Fair point. But did you at least try and make it challenging this time?”

“Of course!” Jonathon looked almost insulted by the question and pointed at the barn. “See, the flag’s all the way up there!”

Kara followed the finger and saw a small red flag fluttering in the breeze on a weathercock at the far end of the barn’s roof. That, she knew, was likely to be trouble later on but too late now.

“And how did you get it up there….” Kate asked casually.

“Umm… carefully and using all the necessary safety gear?” Jordan hedged.

“Nice try kid.” Kate said, expertly eying up the barn. “But I’m pretty sure you went in the bottom, scrambled up the hay bales, out of the loading dock on the top deck and climbed up those mismatched boards on the far corner.”

“How do you do that!” Jordan said, so stunned he didn’t even bother to deny it. 

“Years of practice doing stuff I shouldn’t.” Kate replied. “You know I should just let Clark deal with this, right?”

“Oh come on, please?” Jonathon asked. “If you want to tell dad that’s fine but at least let’s see it?”

“Oh… alright.” Kate agreed reaching for the full quiver and lightweight bow they’d been practicing with for the last hour. “How many targets?”

“Three! But you’ll never find the third one!” Jordan said gleefully. 

“But they’re all on the yard run?” Kate asked as she shook her muscles into readiness.

“Of course!”

Kate’s eyes scanned what had suddenly become an obstacle course. She didn’t have the heart to tell them she’d already seen two of the three targets. The third…. Her eyes darted to a big, rusty combine harvester sitting about three quarters of the way to the barn and she smiled to herself. 

“How long?”

“Two minutes!” Jordan said quickly.

Kate hissed a breath through her teeth and gave the course another look. “Alright… but if I do it then you two have to do all your homework for a month without complaining, deal?”

“Deal!” The two boys said the word together and Kate moved to a line that had been serving as the mark for their practice session. “Three! Two! One!… Go!” 

Kate took off at a sprint, nocking an arrow as she went. She hadn’t gone more than ten yards before she was drawing the string back, planting her feet to twist and slide on the hard ground, the arrow flying straight and true into the gap between hay bales over on the left where the first target had been hidden away.

“No way!” Jordan said with a mix of dismay and awe but Kate wasn’t slowing down. If anything she was accelerating, all her focus on running, at least for the moment. She was almost to the big rusty combine harvester when she ripped a second arrow from the quiver, aimed… and loosed it as she leapt up to the bumper then the side then the roof of the long-broken monstrosity. The arrow flew into the tree line and was followed, a moment later, by the sound of a target tumbling to the ground.

Before the boys could react Kate had reached the end of the short metal roof over the driver’s seat and was leaping off, twisting in midair to face them as she drew a third arrow back. This one she let fly just after she dropped out of sight and Jordan’s jaw dropped open as the rustle of a target falling reached their ears.

“No! No way! She can’t know it was there!”

Oh yes she could, thought Kara with a slightly smug grin. If there was one thing she’d learnt over the years it was to never underestimate Kate Kane. But even with that thought fresh in her mind she was doubtful Kate could pull this one off. There was barely thirty seconds to go and she was still at ground level, the barn looming before her. To Kara’s surprise she saw her wife reach back and pull another arrow from the quiver despite there being no more targets to shoot.

The arrow raced out and thudded into the wood of the barn around knee height. Another followed, this one at head height. Four more in rapid succession landed, each about four feet apart then Kate was close enough she could touch the faded planks. She jumped, one foot on the wood wall, the other just for a moment on the shaft of the first arrow. She braced and pushed off, the bow slung on her back now, hands scrambling for purchase on the barn and her temporary ladder of arrows. From their vantage point it looked like she was climbing straight up, virtually sticking to the wall as she flew for the roof. 

In a burst of speed she was on top, rolling to turn her momentum into something useful, sprinting forward and snatching the flag from its perch. Just for a final flourish she let herself drop off the roof, tucking and rolling to land with a satisfying *whomph* of air and straw from the pile of hay bales she’d spotted below. 

The jog back was a lot more leisurely than the mad sprint to get there had been and by the time Kate arrived Kara had walked over to join the boys who were staring slack-jawed at what they’d just seen.

“How long?” Kate asked with the self-assured confidence that let everyone know she was already sure of the answer.

“A minute fifty.” Jonathon groaned. “How did you know where the third target was?”

“Only place you could have hidden it and not had me see it before hand.” Kate told him. “It was a good idea… and against anyone else it’d have worked.”

“Showoff.” Kara said quietly but Kate just laughed and bowed low. 

“Guilty as charged. Now just remember to hold up your end of the bargain.”

“We will, we will.” Jordan grumbled. “How did you get this good anyway?”

“Dedication, hard work and dark, dark deeds you best hope you never hear.” Kate said casually.

“Although being naturally brilliant helps.” Kara teased.

“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” The new voice made everyone jump and the boys instinctively slipped a little bit behind Kara as they turned round. Kate might be the resident badass but when they thought they were in trouble with their father they knew who they wanted to be hiding behind.

“Probably not.” Kara said with a smile. “Kate was just demonstrating the importance of good cardio conditioning.”

“There’s an arrow in the barn.”

“And good aim.”

“Four of them actually.”

“And consistency.”

“And another one sticking out of that hay bale.”

“And the importance of range safety.”

“How long are you gonna keep this up?”

“How long you got?”

Clark sighed and shook his head. “Remind me why I put up with this?”

Kara laughed and hugged him. “Because you never know when you’re going to need a babysitter with access to the company jet.”

“It’s black.” Kate supplied helpfully. “With red stripes.”

“Cool!”

“Jordon…”

“Sorry.” Jordon waggled a foot in the dirt in embarrassment. 

“Go on, go get cleaned up, dinner should be ready in a few minutes.” Clark said with a grin. “Oh, wait, just before you do…”

“Yeah?” Both boys said in unison, clearly worried they weren’t going to get away with this after all.

“Who won?”

They both broke into big, silly grins of relief. “I did, by two points!” Jonathon said proudly. 

“Then your brother’s got some practicing to do.” Clark said with a wink before motioning them towards the house. He watched them go, the two women standing a little way behind him one on either side.

“Pretty sure I won.” Kate offered once she was sure the boys were far enough away not to hear her.

“Well yeah, but that’s hardly fair is it?” Kara said. “I mean you’ve got a bit more experience than they do.”

“What? I made sure not to bullseye everything, what’s the problem?”

Clark laughed as he turned to face them. “If I ever try and put a stop to this I’m going to have a mutiny on my hands aren’t I?”

“Technically more of a revolt owing to the lack of boat but, yeah, sorry.” Kara said with a shrug. 

“In that case do me one favour and you don’t have to eat out here.” Clark said, addressing both of them. “Just make sure they know how to do all this safely? In case… well….”

“We will.” Kara promised, reaching over to snag an arrow from the half-full quiver on Kate’s back. Making sure Clark was between her and the house she pressed the point hard against her palm until the metal shattered. “Not everyone can do this.”

“Thanks.” Clark said looking relieved. “Come on, Ma’s cooking and she brought blueberry pie.”

There was a moment of silence as they started walking then Kara said in a strained voice. “Do you have any idea how hard it is not to super speed into that kitchen right now?”

“Of course.” Clark said with a smug look. “Consider it payback from your little cousin.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So do you think they’re going to grow up to be just like their father?” Kate asked as they snuggled into the warm blankets of their own bed. Technically they should, of course, be somewhere between Smallville and National City waiting for the next flight but as Kara had flown them both down there wasn’t a need to keep up a paper trail for their travel. 

“You mean….”

“Up, up and away.”

“I… yeah, actually I do.” Kara said thoughtfully. “No idea why just feels like it should happen.”

“I hope you’re right.” Kate said, sliding an arm around the naked blonde. “They’re good kids and it’d be a weight off Clark’s mind if they could shrug off bullets. Plus it’d be nice for them to carry on his legacy. If they want to of course.”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “I still think Jordan takes after his mom too much for that. There’s a sense of… adventure in him that’s very Lois.”

“So, what, he’s gonna need saving every other Tuesday? Should we be putting him on the instalment plan or something?”

“No! Well… no, no definitely not.” Kara laughed. “Powers or not I just wonder if there’s something in him that’ll go a different way.”

“Like what?”

“No idea. That’s what makes it fun. Something that changes the world? Something… something that he believes in with all of his heart. He gets that from her too.” Kara grinned but now it was Kate’s turn to disagree.

“From both of them. And from you.”

“Me? I’m not…”

“Oh please.” Kate rolled her eyes as she reached for a pillow to thwack Kara on the head. “Those kids idolise you, you do know that right?”

“Umm…”

“Come on. You roll into town - badass wife in tow I might add - and fill their heads with stories of undercover reporting, foiling criminals and meeting royalty of both the pop culture and actual varieties. You’re famous Kara, hell they’re starting to use some of your work in schools now. As far as those guys are concerned on the well-known relatives scale you’re only a step or two below being Beyonce’s cousin.”

Kara had gone bright red with embarrassment, catching the pillow on the third swing and trying to hide behind it. Kate grinned and rather than trying to take it away rolled over to lie on top of Kara, leant down and nuzzled at her neck.

“Hey what are… ohhhh… oh that’s….”

“Well your face is occupied so…”

Kate burst out laughing as a few seconds later the pillow was tossed violently across the room and Kara grabbed her head, pulling her carefully but irresistibly in to a long, deep kiss. 

“Better?” Kara asked when they came up for air.

“Well the pillow had a certain charm…”

“Kate!”

“And it was certainly quieter…”

“One more crack and I’m heat visioning your ass.”

“Sorry, is that supposed to be a threat?” Kate said, wiggling her butt and sending shivers through Kara in the process. 

“Well… I don’t know. Do we need to sit down during whatever mysterious thing you’ve got planned for our anniversary tomorrow?”

“Oh… oh you’re not playing fair.” Kate said with an over the top grunt of frustration. “But that’s a good point and yes, we will probably need to do that at some point.”

“Well one of us has to do the planning.” Kara teased. “Talking of… what do you need me to do?”

“Right now? Mostly wiggle.”

“I meant tomorrow and you know it!” Kara sighed but she let her body start writhing slowly and sensuously beneath her wife anyway.

“Silly me.” Kate grinned, trying not to outright drool at the sight below her. “Uh… basically come with me and bring your work clothes.”

“I can do that.” Kara said before throwing a smouldering look at Kate. “Especially the coming with you part.”

“You sure? Maybe we should practice that…”

“Maybe we should…”


	3. Chapter 3

“So for our anniversary I treat you to an unforgettable evening of dancing, music, food and sex. Not necessarily in that order. And you bring me… to an abandoned industrial park that’s mostly fallen down?” Supergirl said as she stood beside Batwoman in the middle of the rubble and ruin of another area just waiting to be redeveloped. 

“Not exactly.” Batwoman replied, glancing upwards. “We’re just here to meet our ride.”

“Our ride? What do you mean our…” Kara broke off as with a sudden pop a huge silver spaceship appeared in the sky above. It quickly dropped down to land neatly in the open space and a ramp opened in the side.

“Someone call for a time taxi?” Sara called as she stepped down to meet them, her white suit gleaming in the sun.

“Right here.” Kate said then grinned as Sara wrapped her up in a hug before doing the same to Kara. “Thanks for coming.”

“Hey, no problem. Anything for my under-most-circumstances favourite couple.” Sara said as she turned to lead them up onto her ship.

“Ummm….” Kara tried to broach the subject delicately but she’d forgotten who she was talking to.

“Tied up and face down in a box of eclairs you dropped a slot or two for a few minutes.” Sara said casually. “Of course when I explained the mess my suit was in to Ava…. Well, let’s just say by the time the afterglow was fading you’d been restored to the top of the table.”

“I bet.” Kate replied with a smug grin as they passed through the hatch and into the Waverider. “Talking of, how’s the new suit?”

“Honestly? Amazing.” Sara said stretching as she walked. “Fits like a glove and way less chafing than the old one. Though I’m kinda surprised you didn’t redesign it with more skin on display,”

“Hey, what do you take me for?” Kate asked, scandalised. “There’s a time and a place for skin Sara Lance… which reminds me, the sexy White Canary costume will be delivered to you next week.”

“You’re not actually kidding about that are you?” Sara asked with casual disbelief. 

“Nope. My way of saying sorry to both you and Ava.”

“Trust me, apologies aren’t necessary but it’s appreciated anyway.” Sara said with a chuckle as they walked onto the bridge. “So have you told her yet?”

“Nope, thought you’d want to see that moment for yourself.” Kate replied, turning to Kara and sliding her arm around her waist. She steered her towards the big windows at the far end of the bridge that currently showed the distant skyline of National City.

“Alright my love. Anywhere in time and space…. Where do you want to go?”

“I… what?” Kara said, looking at Kate in disbelief. 

“Sara has graciously agreed to loan us the Waverider for the day… as much as a day has any meaning in a time machine… and that means one trip each. Anywhere, anywhen.”

“That’s a hell of a choice to spring on a girl!” Kara said weakly, her mind racing with possibilities.

“I know.” Kate said with an apologetic smile. “That’s why, if it’s okay with you, we’ll do mine first. Give you some time to think.”

“You’ve always got the answers don’t you?” Kara teased.

“No, but I can usually fake it well enough.” Kate winked and turned to Sara. “Did you find a way in?”

“Yes. Well… I didn’t but Gideon did.”

“And you’re very welcome Kate.” The ship AI materialised above her central console looking pleased with herself. “It should be quite the experience.”

“You’re the best Gideon.” Kate said and blew a kiss to the AI which Kara would swear blushed at the gesture. 

“Well in that case let’s get this show on the road!” Sara said with a worrying amount of enthusiasm. “Grab a chair, strap in and try not to throw up.”

To Sara’s slight annoyance neither of her temporary crew mates showed any adverse effects from jumping through time. She loved them both of course but there were times she wouldn’t mind seeing the ‘world’s finest’ brought down a peg or two. Just for fun, of course…

“The guest cabin is down there, second on the right.” Sara said with a smile. “Suitable clothing is waiting as requested.”

“Wait, I thought you said to bring the work clothes?” Kara asked, pulling at her suit collar for emphasis. 

“I did but, trust me, it’d be a bit conspicuous where we’re going.” Kate said, reaching over to grab Supergirl’s cape and start dragging her down the corridor. “Come on, we don’t want to be late!”

About fifteen minutes later both women were waiting in the hold, their super suits swapped for black jeans, black t-shirts (Kate’s was artfully ripped on the right side much to Kara’s annoyance) and worryingly sturdy boots. The black leather jackets completed the theme and Kara won some points back on her wife with the way hers seemed to mysteriously highlight every curve of her stunning figure.

“So any hints here or…”

“Nope.” Kate grinned. “You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“Okay, NOW I’m worried!”

“Says the girl who can literally survive a nuke.”

“Yes and that should tell you a lot about how worried I am!”

“Ah, young love.” Sara said from her position leaning against the hatch. “You two are just so damn cute together.”

Kara blushed but Kate just gave a ‘yeah, true’ shrug and raised an eyebrow. “That for me?”

“Indeed it is!” Sara handed over a plain envelope and Kate tucked it into the inside of her jacket. “You’re the best by the way.”

“Don’t forget it.” Sara said, keying the outer door and ramp. “Take your time but if you’re gonna be back past dawn call me. Talking of which…” She threw them each a phone that was somewhat bulkier and smaller than they were used to. “Time-appropriate phones with calls and data, my number’s in the favourites as are each of those phones. Have fun!”

Kate raised an eyebrow in a knowing smirk and led Kara down the ramp before the Kryptonian could ask any questions. They emerged into a dark underpass and it took Kara a moment to realise it was actually the arch of a bridge, water lapping below the ramp which ended touching a run-down mooring point.

“Welcome to Lambert in the city of London, November 2016.” Kate said as she led them up to a wide path running along the bank and they joined in with the throng of people. Kara glanced back and just for a moment made out the shape of the Waverider hovering over the river until her eyes slid off it. 

“That SEP field they picked up in 2542 really works, huh?” Kara said weakly.

“Yep and it’s probably for the best. Someone sees a time ship in the middle of London it’ll suddenly very much become our Problem rather than Someone Else’s. Uh… this way.”

“You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going are you?”

“Well…” Kate glanced at a street sign and made sure it lined up with her mental map. She’d been studying the area for days before this little adventure and knew exactly how long it’d take to get to their target from here. “I figured that as I had a time machine we should do something I’ve always wanted to do with you but never had the chance.”

“Ooooh, now you’ve got my attention.”

“Ever since I met you I’ve been dying to take you to a proper metal gig.” Kate said with a sideways glance to judge Kara’s reaction. “But we’ve never had the time or something came up or we were in another universe…. You know, the usual stuff.”

“Metal?” Kara said dubiously. “I… look I’m up for anything you want to do, you know that, but I’m still not quite over Alex’s punk rock… thing. And that was, like, a decade ago.”

“Oh there’s a world of difference, don’t worry.” Kate reassured her. “Besides if I’m going to break your metaphorical metal cherry we’re going to do it properly. No death metal and proper musicianship was an absolute must.” They turned another corner and in front of them they could make out the curved roof of Waterloo Station. “Plus I didn’t want to go for a big stadium or arena show, the spectacle is awesome but I want to get to enjoy you as well as the gig.”

“Okay… so why are we at a train station in London then?”

“We’re not… we’re here for this.” Kate said with a hint of smugness, guiding Kara to a relatively small door in the bricked-up archways beneath the train lines above. She opened the envelope and handed the tickets over to the doorman who checked them carefully before letting them in. Kate made a mental note to get something seriously nice for Sara as a thank you for pulling that one off! 

“Welcome to the House of Vans.” Kate said as they swept inside.

“The house of… woah.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had never seen anything quite like this and Kate had to nudge her forward to make sure she didn’t block the door. Not that Kate was worried about her wife getting knocked over but explaining why some 250 pound, 6 foot 5 metalhead had bounced off the slim blonde was something best avoided. She couldn’t blame Kara though, the initial impression was striking to say the least. 

Overhead the arch of the bridge rose to maybe fifteen or twenty feet above the floor, all done in traditional stone and brickwork. Bright white light strips ran either side of the tunnel just above head height and the floor was covered in a tiled black and white diamond pattern that looked like something from an old-fashioned American diner. As they passed into the building proper the tunnel opened up a little, the solid walls becoming sets of arches and in-between each pair was a large white board displaying urban artwork from the inner city of London. The uplighting was joined by a few extra spots giving the impression of a cathedral. 

“Wow…” Kara whispered, eyes wide as she took it all in. “We need to come to Europe more often.”

“Not used to seeing anything more than twenty years old, huh?” Kate asked with a grin.

“Well… no, now that you mention it.” Kara said with dawning realisation. “Didn’t realise how much I missed it. Very different from… back home… but there’s some things that are, umm, universal.”

Kate chuckled at Kara’s stumbling attempts to avoid blurting out that she wasn’t exactly from around here and led her deeper into the club. God she loved that awkward, dorky side to her wife… not only was it flat out adorable but it was almost always such fun to put her in that mode. Talking of…

“You’ve got to be kidding!” As they walked through an arch, moving sideways through the venue now, they passed a giant backlit “2” on the wall and Kara saw the artists workspace at the far end of the tunnel. Kate felt Kara’s hand twitch in hers and laughed.

“Want a residence here?”

“Just a little.” Kara held up her free hand, thumb and forefinger showing the slightest gap. “A studio with a bar? Genius!”

“Also a cinema.” Kate added, pointing to the built out area down the other end of the tunnel. 

“You *need* to build something like this in Gotham!”

“Does that include the skate park?”

“The WHAT?”

“Have a look at the last two tunnels…”

Kara dipped her glasses and peered through the brick and stone of the arches and, sure enough, the other end of the club had two tunnels set up with a big, deep concrete bowl in one and a whole bunch of ramps in the other.

“Yes, yes it does.” Kara said flatly. “Can’t you licence this or something?”

“Well I *could*…” Kate hedged. “But being Gotham it’s practically guaranteed to get taken over by some street gang and turned into a neon-decked hellscape that’d see Batwoman fighting a bunch of horribly-themed thugs on rollerblades like some bad 90’s acid trip.”

“That seems suspiciously specific.”

Kate shrugged. “What can I say, there’s a pattern to these things.”

There was a pause then Kara dropped her lips down to Kate’s ear. “You’ve already built the skates into the bat suit haven’t you?”

“Oh please, I have some standards you know.”

“So how are you gonna deal with the… uh… street sharks.”

“Street sharks?”

“It seemed to fit the theme.”

“It’s a very precise and meticulously detailed plan. Step one: Don’t built a perfect lair to attract the… street sharks. Really, street sharks, that’s the best you’ve got?”

“And step two?” Kara said, refusing to get pulled into an argument.

“If it happens anyway just concrete up all the doors and pretend it never happened.”

“And the poor misguided souls you just entombed?”

“Decided to call themselves the street sharks and therefore deserve it.”

Kara spluttered with laughter for a moment then tried to look like she was still taking this seriously. “A fair and balanced viewpoint with no obvious flaws whatsoever.”

“Glad you agree. Drink?”

“Drink.” Kara grinned, taking Kate’s arm as they walked up to the bar. “It’s quieter than I expected.”

“That’s because everyone’s getting a spot early in tunnel three.” Kate said casually.

“Oh. And we’re…not?”

“No. For three reasons. It’s much, much more comfortable to get a beer here than at a crowded main bar.”

“Well you’re right about that at least.” Kara said as she glanced at the two other people in the tunnel. 

“Two, we get to spend some time together rather than surrounded by the impatient throng.”

“Ohh, good phrasing! I’m stealing that one.”

“Says my wife the reporter.”

“Hey, good material is good material.”

“Mmm, that must be why I’m moved to poetry every time I see you.”

“Smooth Mrs Kane, very smooth….” Kara laughed, leaning in to give Kate a quick kiss. She wasn’t entirely sure how far public displays of affection should go in the UK and didn’t want to risk getting them thrown out before the show. 

“And third…” Kate continued with a little bow at the compliment but dropping her voice to a whisper. “If Supergirl and Batwoman can’t make their way to exactly where they want to be in a crowd of metalheads then we should hang up our capes right now.”

“Now that sounds like a challenge!” Kara said grinning. 

“Of course it is.” Kate replied with a matching smirk. “Talking of which we should probably get moving in a couple of minutes, don’t want to miss the start.”

“You know you still haven’t told me who we’re seeing.” Kara pointed out.

“Best metal band in the world, naturally.” Kate said, giving Kara a long, lingering glance. “Only the best for my girl.”

“That’s either the worst band name of all time or you’re still stalling.” Kara said.

“Both actually, but as you asked nicely… ever heard of Metallica?”

“Yes, actually!” Kara’s eyes suddenly went wide as the name clicked. “Alex had a real thing for.. for… oh damn, what was it… Seek and Annihilate?”

“Seek and Destroy.” Kate corrected. “But really close! What did you think?”

“Not bad, little bit repetitive but not bad.”

“That’s actually from the first album which was… uh… when are we again?” Kate’s eyes closed as she tried to adjust her mental arithmetic while quietly cursing time travel. “Came out in 83 so 33 years ago. They’ve gotten a lot more ambitious since then. Plus they’re one of the biggest acts in the world so can afford much better recording gear!”

There was a rapid blinking of the tunnel lights and Kate glanced up. “Five minutes warning. Come on, let’s get moving.”

“Anywhere in particular?”

“Aim for the right side, should be a small archway about a third of the way from the stage. Good sound, close enough to get the full effect and it shouldn’t be too much of a crush. Plus the mosh pit doesn’t normally reach that far.”

“The what now?”

“Come on, you’ll figure it out.” Kate laughed and together they plunged into the wide performance space. This tunnel was easily the biggest and there were probably thirty people standing shoulder to shoulder between the walls. That was just one row though and Kara thought there had to be close to a thousand people crammed in, all eagerly facing the stage as the PA blared pre-recorded music.

“That doesn’t sound like what I heard?” Kara asked as quietly as she thought she could get away with.

“It’s not.” Kate slipped expertly between two rather large men as a gap opened up. Kara followed her with a lot less grace but made up for it with super reflexes and a willingness to let people bounce off her. “That’s their usual warm-up song. AC-DC, ‘Long way to the top’. Uh… hmm, okay, take the lead.”

Kara saw the wall of people in front of them and ducked past Kate. Smiling sweetly she wiggled her way between the throng, easing people out of their path with a mix of charm, beauty and a total refusal to acknowledge the laws of physics. Most happily let the two stunning women past, especially if there wasn’t quite enough room to get totally out of the way. Those that weren’t as accommodating found themselves eased gently aside as if they were pebbles in front of a glacier. 

As they reached the side of the crowd it thinned out a little and they slipped into a quiet lull in the arch. They turned around and Kara frowned as she saw a whirling, jumping mass of people a little way in front of them.

“That would be a mosh pit.” Kate said.

“I can see why you wouldn’t want me in it.” Kara replied with a smirk. “Might lead to questions.”

“Just a little, yeah.” Kate admitted. “Though I will admit to being curious about what some of the more asshole-inclined mob would make of ending up flat on their back after trying to steamroll over you.”

“Probably best not to find out.” Kara paused and Kate caught the wicked glint in her eyes. “Fun to think about though.”

“Plus they end up staring up at you from ground level. Trust me, that view’s worth the bruises.” Kate whispered, enjoying the luxury of being at a gig and actually being able to talk to someone in private. 

“You say the sweetest things…” Kara teased with a smirk and by complete coincidence the inevitable kiss was perfectly timed with the house lights going out. Both women cracked up and it took a good minute for them to properly focus on the show.

“This isn’t what I expected…” Kara said into Kate’s ear. “A lot more… umm… operatic?”

Kate laughed and wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist. “That’s because this is the intro song. Ecstasy of Gold, plays before every gig and… yep, there they go.”

All around them, in the dark, the crowd had started singing along. As the operatic female voice soared in the wonderful acoustics of the tunnel it was joined by a thousand voices. “Oh ohhh….” Kara found herself caught in the moment as they sang not only with the vocal line but the instrumental, building and building… 

It cut off in a heartbeat, the stage lights snapping on, the band walked out and the crowd thundered as the music started.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara, already keyed up, was swept along for the ride, raising her hand to punch the air along with Kate as if she’d been doing it since she was a kid. Even over the pounding drums, driving guitars and the noise of the crowd itself she heard her wife beside her singing along - word perfect, Kara noted, but of course she was - and quietly laughing to herself as she noticed Kara joining in. 

One song blended into another, the second a far faster beat and a thousand fists ripped the air in sync with the drums. “Hey, hey hey…” Kara found herself having to hold back a little bit, surprised at how easily she was edging into super speed territory. Kate, of course, noticed and squeezed her close, leaning over to kiss her neck which didn’t really help with the whole self-control thing. Neither did turning to her wife just in time for the singer to let the crowd take the chorus.

“On through the dead of night.  
With the four horsemen ride.  
Or choose your fate and die!”

The release on Kate’s face mixed with her natural intimidation and the energy around them to leave Kara momentarily speechless. Kate winked and threw her a look that was completely, totally calculated to hit Kara’s libido like a lead pipe. Suddenly Kara was very glad that the club was so loud it totally hid her whimper of desire at that look… though the little shimmy against her side was enough to make her suspect Kate had somehow noticed anyway. 

The music was non-stop, the third song being even faster. Kara found her head bobbing along with the beat, realised, stopped in embarrassment then noticed everyone around her was not only doing the same thing but with considerably more energy. She glanced at Kate who nodded an answer to the unasked question then reached up and tugged Kara’s hair scrunchie, freeing the waterfall of blonde hair. 

“Now you’re ready.” Kate laughed and Kara easily found herself swept up in the music again. She was still very, very careful to hold herself in check but within a few seconds she was head-banging along, hair flying. In truth that was why she was being so careful, she was very aware a strand of her hair moving at speed could be like getting hit with a steel cable. Not that Kate seemed to care, she was so close now she was practically in Kara’s arms, her voice and scent and presence rising around Kara like a very odd security blanket. Sure this was a new experience… but how could it be anything but a good one with this remarkable woman by her side?

To her surprise at the end of the song the band paused and the lead singer talked to the crowd. “That’s a hell of an opener man.” He said adjusting the microphone stand before bringing his guitar up. “Metallica is here… and alive… and welcome, happy birthday to Hardwired to Self Destruct!” 

Kara glanced at Kate who leant in and whispered “new album title.”

“Identify much?” Kara asked with a grin.

“Once, yeah. After I met you not so much.” Kate kissed her cheek - an oddly touching and quiet gesture with the energy crackling around them - “What do you think so far?”

“Really good!” Kara said and found she meant it. “It’s… unexpected.”

“Just wait…” Kate said as the frontman was clearly building to the next song. 

“Okay… you’ve come here to have some fun, you’ve come here to kick some ass… you came here to get some shit out of you… you’ve come here to sweat and sing loudddd… “ A single cymbal rang out, counting the band in as the singer drew a deep breath.

“Sad but true!”

The wall of sound vibrated in Kara’s chest with a slow, marching beat. The intro still bouncing around her brain she leant over to Kate and said, as quietly as she could which was barely below a shout under the circumstances, “So this is basically you as music isn’t it?”

Kate laughed and nodded. “Pretty much, yeah.” 

“Knew there was a reason I liked it.”

“Now THAT was smooth Mrs Danvers.” Kate teased as the music claimed them again. 

To Kara’s shock the visceral heavy beat was followed a few minutes later by an acoustic guitar and lyrics dealing with thoughts of suicide in a genuinely touching way. Sad, of course, but there was clearly something deeply personal behind it. She felt Kate’s arm pull her close and realised that this was a group that had to have been around when Kate lost her mom and Beth, that the song almost certainly connected with her on more than just a surface level.

Kara slid behind Kate, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her close, resting her chin on Kate’s shoulder and she was certain she could feel the catharsis running through the brunette as she sang along. It was something Kara had never considered but music like this clearly wasn’t just a release. As she glanced around she saw, here and there, others both in pairs and on their own with the same obvious personal link to the song… and she saw them take these new good memories and overlay them on the bad. Building up a bulkhead against the pain. 

She was so caught in the moment she didn’t notice the pause as the band transitioned to the next track. Suddenly another pulsing, head-banging beat rang out and the crowd started jumping as if the music had swept into their muscles. In front of them a six foot tall gym rat, arms bare in a black tank top as he showed off the guns, jumped back a little too far and the heel of his boot crashed down on Kate’s foot. 

Kate hissed as he bounced back up with only a glance back over his shoulder at the unexpectedly uneven landing. He saw the striking brunette glaring at him and with a cocky grin flexed his back and arms as best he could in the crowded space. Kate, having moved her foot out the way as he made no effort to avoid her, just raised an eyebrow, waited until he was on the way back up again then spun to kiss Kara full on the lips. The kiss went on long enough that he’d turned back to face the front when Kate looked in his direction again… but Kara had seen the look of surprise then anger on his face. 

“Swap.” Kara whispered in Kate’s ear.

“I love you.” Kate said, realising instantly what her wife had in mind. Sure enough he went up in exactly the same spot… and came down to land on Kara’s foot. Looking around he saw the smiling blonde right behind him, realised she was the same stunning woman he’d just been spurned for and jumped again. She’d move…

The second time he landed on her foot he seemed genuinely surprised. Another glance back and the smile had grown to slightly worrying proportions. She certainly didn’t seem bothered about fifteen stone of lean muscle landing on her. Up he went again…

The third time he didn’t turn around. He didn’t need to. He could *feel* the smile on his neck and it wasn’t a pleasant sensation. Less like having a beautiful woman light up your day and more like a great white shark who’d just realised it felt a bit peckish. Every rational thought in his brain lined up to scream at him to move forward. Stop jumping. Maybe even apologise. Sadly for him the thinking was now being done by the one part of his body he couldn’t display in public.

He jumped.

What happened next he was never quite sure of. He did definitely feel her foot under his boot again… but then, in a very confusing moment, it seemed to be in two places at once. His own foot, no longer sure what was a solid surface, instinctively tried to correct and touched the concrete floor sideways on. At the same time he’d swear he felt slim fingers wrap around his ribs and push with astonishing strength. Not much, just enough to throw him even further off balance.

As he slipped and started falling to the floor there was another ghostly touch on his elbow, pushing his upper body so he was twisting, legs collapsing under him. For an instant he thought he might land on the two women who’d so obviously turned down his sculpted perfection… then he crashed onto the hard concrete. By an odd coincidence he’d fallen flat on his side, the hard landing rattling his ribs and he was pretty sure he couldn’t have hurt himself more if he’d tried! He looked up and saw the two women standing seemingly where they’d always been completely ignoring him.

Around him he heard a couple of snickers from those who’d seen him being an asshole but no-one helped him back up. Gingerly he pushed himself to his feet and decided he’d rather be on the other side of the room anyway, it was closer to the bar.

“Nicely done!” Kate muttered, impressed.

“Thanks. Barry’s been helping me practice.”

“I can see that! Any idea how these newly honed skills can be brought into the bedroom?” Kate teased only to be surprised all over again as Kara kissed her, pulled her close… and in a very confusing moment for Kate’s regular human perception of time undid Kate’s jeans, slipped a hand inside, snapped both sides of her underwear, pulled the scrap of fabric clear and fastened the jeans closed before they had the chance to do more than twitch on her hips.

Kate had a vague impression of what had happened but really all she knew for sure was Kara was looking at her with a smug grin, ridiculously sexy wink and the remains of Kate’s panties hanging from her fingertips. 

“One or two.” Kara whispered in her ear and was rewarded with another deep kiss. 

“Keep ‘em.” Kate growled quietly as she folded Kara’s hand around the black fabric. “You always end up ruining them by the end of the night anyway.”

“I do n… ohhhh.” Kara blushed as she realised how, exactly, she did that then let herself rejoin the flow of the music as it thrashed around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next hour or so she found herself whirling along on a journey of discovery. She discovered how much she enjoyed joining in the singing and general controlled aggression of the songs. She discovered how good Kate looked while lost in the moment, her skin gleaming with sweat as she put the same energy in to the music as she did to fighting crime. She discovered she could just about join in with a mosh pit without killing everyone when one got a little too close and sucked her in for a minute or two. And, most importantly, she discovered how stupidly erotic her wife felt when she danced in front of her and guided Kara’s fingertips down inside the waistband of the jeans. The smooth skin without the thin line of any underwear was ludicrously tempting, doubly so when Kate made sure to grind back against Kara at any beat that was even vaguely appropriate for such a move.

By the time the encore rolled around Kara was struggling to hang on to her self-control. That wasn’t helped any by Kate taking advantage of the brief break and everyone’s attention being on the temporarily-empty stage to spin in Kara’s arms, press herself as close as she could without actually removing Kara’s clothes and pushing her thigh between Kara’s legs hard enough that a normal human would have been whimpering in pain. Kara just whimpered with pleasure then groaned as Kate’s hand grabbed her ass and pulled her into an even more compromising position. 

“Kate…” Kara breathed, her eyes fluttering. 

“Wanna cum?” Kate teased.

“Rao yes….”

“Then follow my lead….”

Kara frowned, not quite sure what Kate meant but more than willing to do anything she said. A few seconds later the band returned with a fast metal cover of Whiskey in the Jar and all Kara’s questions were answered in a heartbeat. Kate jumped up and a fraction of a second later so did Kara. But, of course, Kate’s leg was very much under Kara’s sex so the full force of that leap raced through her like lightning. 

Instantly Kara knew what Kate wanted and so the pattern was set. Kate jumped and Kara waited just long enough to feel the pressure before matching her. After getting the rhythm down she started to fly. Not much, not enough for anyone to notice but just enough to slide against Kate’s thigh. To anyone around them it looked like they were just bouncing in time to the music… but the result was Kara effectively grinding into Kate with every jump. To a normal human it would have hurt like hell but for a Kryptonian it felt fantastic and with every passing moment Kara was getting more and more turned on. By the time the second chorus rolled round she was panting with need and giving tiny little groans that she couldn’t quite manage to repress. 

“Cum love, cum for me…” Kate whispered the words so quietly Kara doubted anyone else would have heard her even if there wasn’t a single sound in the room. But Kara heard… she always heard… and the volume did nothing to diminish the husky desire in Kate’s voice. Kara shuddered and did exactly as her wife asked, clamping her lips together to avoid a scream that might be noticeable even in the middle of a metal gig. Kate kept jumping with a wicked grin on her face and Kara found her body keeping up with the beat, every extra little touch prolonging the oddly slow but very satisfying orgasm.

By the time she’d glided back to earth they were just getting to the chorus of the next song. Which proved perfect for Kate as she sang along with the crowd, her eyes fixed on Kara.

“We’re so fucked… shit out of luck… hardwired to self destruct.” Kate winked and whispered: “Well… the first part’s gonna be true very, very soon anyway.”

Kara couldn’t help herself and dove in for another kiss. The music pounded in her ears and she let her fingers tap the same pattern on Kate’s side, causing a wave of gentle laughter to pour from Kate’s lips only to be trapped in the kiss. It was Kara who broke it, aware of the occasional sideways glances from the people pressed around them. The song finished and the band paused, facing their audience.

“You got time for one more?” The singer asked and the crowd roared seemingly with as much energy as they’d had all night.

Kate rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder and whispered. “This one’s definitely dedicated to Hades once John gets that spell working…”

Kara didn’t quite get it and was about to ask what Kate was talking about when from the stage came…

“Seek… and….”

“Destroy!” The crowd roared only for the singer to stop the building drum beat.

“No no no…” He spread his arms wide, the music trailing off. There was laughter in the crowd and he had a big grin on his face as he left them hanging for a moment.

“Seek… and….”

“DESTROY!” Kara would swear she saw a brick or two move and this time the song kicked in full bore. The crowd sang along and the two incognito heroes joined in, throwing their own energy in to the mix and enjoying the all too rare moment of normalcy in their lives.

About ten minutes later they made it out of the club, the cool night air of London wrapping around them. The city still sounded alive even this close to midnight, the mix of traffic and people rising and rebounding off the buildings.

“So… did you have fun?” Kate asked a little nervously even if she was pretty damn sure she already knew the answer.

“Yeah!” Kara gave a big, heartfelt grin. “Though you’re gonna have to keep expanding my music horizons when we’re back home.”

“Deal!” Kate said quickly. “Next up: Nine Inch Nails.”

“That sounds…. umm… violent….”

“No! Well some of the early videos are… challenging but… anyway, just trust me, you’ll love ‘em.”

“That’s hardly fair!” Kara said with a world-class pout.

“What isn’t?”

“Using my unquestioning and unflinching trust in you against me!”

“Hey, all’s fair in love and metal.” Kate said throwing a smouldering look in Kara’s direction. “Talking of… we’ve done the metal part….”

“Yessssss?” Kara said, not sure where Kate was going with this but eager to find out.

“And Sara did say we could get back after dawn….”

“Also true…”

“And I happen to have the river suite booked at the Corinthia which is about… ten minutes gentle walk in that direction.”

“Ten minutes?”

“Yes.”

“In that direction?”

“Yup.”

Kara seemed to think for a moment then slipped an arm around Kate’s shoulders conspiratorially. “Think we can get there in five?”

“Let’s find out….”


	7. Chapter 7

“And what sort of time do you call this?” Sara asked as the two tired but happy heroes crossed the threshold of the cargo bay.

“Hey, we told you we’d be back around 8.” Kate said holding up the phone Sara had given her. “These were a great idea by the way.”

“And you spent the extra nine hours in merry old London doing….?”

“Kara.” Kate said.

“Kate.” Kara said.

“Of course.” Sara said and all three burst into giggles. “Worth it?” Sara asked as a follow-up question.

“Have you seen this face?” Kara asked, her hands framing Kate’s cheeks as the brunette gave Sara her best smouldering temptress look. “Of course it was worth it!”

“And the things I did to this ass….” Kate said after giving Sara a moment to drink in the look Kate was throwing her way. She spun Kara round and the blonde helpfully flopped over, floating in midair as if suspended on an invisible lap.

“Okay, okay, it’s too early for me to drown in my own drool.” Sara objected… but she let her gaze linger on Kara’s butt anyway. It would be a crime not to….

“You sure about that?” Kate asked, smirking at the stare and turning Kara in mid air so her backside was aimed straight at Sara.

“Oh that’s not fair!” Sara protested trying to shield her eyes only for her hand to be reluctant to obey her brain. 

“Funny, that’s what she said when I started spanking her…”

“Kate…” Sara growled the warning but her fixed stare undercut the moment, especially as Kara chose that moment to wiggle her ass invitingly.

“And what she said when I stopped, now that I think about it…”

“C’mon…”

“In between moans of course.”

“…. I….” Sara had a distant look on her face as her mind’s eye worked overtime.

“And that was before I took the champagne bottle and…”

“Alright enough!” Sara cried desperately. “I mean it. Knock it off or you’re walking back home. And that’s almost a decade of walking!”

“I think you win dear.” Kate said to Kara who let out a happy “yay!” and turned herself round to stand beside her wife.

“Doesn’t she always?” Sara grumbled.

“No.” Kate said.

“Yes.” Kara corrected.

“You don’t.”

“On a long enough timeline I do.”

“But in reality you don’t.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Do you want me to repeat that thing with the tub of ice cream, two spoons, a hairdryer and a bottle of maple syrup ever again?”

“Yes!” Kara’s eyes sparkled and she looked around as if expecting the items to magically appear.

“Then….” 

Kara sighed and held up her hands. “Okay, then you occasionally win.”

“Eh, close enough.” Kate kissed the smiling blonde while feasting on the groan of frustration from the Wave Rider’s captain. 

“Are you two quite done?” Sara asked. “We do have another time jump to do you know.”

“So what’s the rush?” Kate asked and ducked as Sara lobbed a convenient box at her head.

“No puns! Not on my ship! Especially not time-based ones!”

“Technically that’s not a pun…” Kara pointed out but she was waved into silence by a grinning Kate.

“Sorry Captain.” Kate said in her best contrite schoolgirl voice. She slinked forward, sinking to her knees in front of Sara as she did so. “Want me to make it up to you?”

“Oh NOW who’s the mean one?” Kara asked with a giggle.

“I’m a bat, it’s comes with the job along with the cape, cowl and cave.”

“I don’t see seduction on that list.” Kara pointed out which Sara knew was the exact worst thing she could have said. Or was that the best thing, it was getting hard to tell…

“What can I say, I’m a modern bat!” Kate purred, letting her hands run up the outside of Sara’s thighs….

“Yes, good, wonderful, glad that’s sorted!” Sara yelped in something very close to panic. She jumped back a little way to get a bit of space from the sex bomb kneeling at her feet. “Kara, if you can resist this even one time in a hundred you’re a better woman than I could ever be.”

“Jury’s out.” Kara admitted. “But there’s points for effort, right?”

“Please tell me you know when you want to go?” Sara pleaded looking for a way out of a situation that was pressing every button she had save the one marked ‘permission from Ava.” That one was very much out of service… which is pretty much what Sara would be if she succumbed to this!

“Actually… yes.” Kara said with a bright smile.

“Oooh, where?” Kate asked, spinning on the spot so she was still kneeling but facing Kara.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh you can tell me…” Kate rocked forward and started crawling on hands and knees towards Kara. Her body swayed smoothly from side to side, no effort wasted in her attempts to bring the sex appeal version of a nuke to a tickle fight. Kara sighed then looked at Sara.

“In fairness I’ve got one advantage you haven’t.” She told the shorter blonde then lifted herself off the floor. She hung near the ceiling leaving Kate pouting below her. “As I said, it’s a surprise.”

“Okay, fine, you win.” Kate said with bad grace. “But the next time I’m edging you you’re getting five more reps.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat my love?” Kara asked as she dropped back down and puled Kate into her arms.

“You know how bad the frustration gets…”

“Yes but when it’s you doing it every last touch feels wonderful… even if it does force me to tears occasionally.”

“Awwww….” Kate smiled and reached out to slide a hand over Kara’s cheek. “You mean that?”

“Every word. Even when those words are ‘please no, stop, no more, mercy’.”

“You’re really not gonna tell me are you?”

“Nope.”

“Alright, I’ll head for our quarters while you two set it up. Uh… what should I be wearing for this mysterious adventure?”

“Oh the Batsuit, definitely.” Kara said. “Don’t worry, no-one’s going to notice you even in the middle of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well you weren’t kidding.” Kate said, looking around the rolling green hills and heavy forest on the slopes off to their right. “No-one’s going to notice us.”

“See?”

“Of course it’s rather easy to make sure no-one sees us when people haven’t been invented yet.” Kate pointed out.

“Still counts!”

“I…” Kate caught sight of the excitement written all over Kara’s face and couldn’t help laughing. “Okay, fine, you win. I can’t argue when you’ve got that look.”

“What look?”

“Well… making a scientific measurement based on previously observed data… the same look you give to an unguarded dessert cart when I’m picking up the bill.”

“Oh where’s your sense of adventure?” Kara said, throwing her arms out and twirling on the spot. “Isn’t this… neat?”

“Please don’t.” Kate said despairingly. “Jurassic Park was definitely not a musical!”

“I wasn’t going to sing.” Kara objected but the guilty expression gave her away. 

“Ah-ha.” Kata said, walking over while softly humming ‘everyone walk the dinosaur’ under her breath. “So how do you want to do this?”

“Aerial tour?” 

“Sounds good, just remember that I’m considerably squishier than you and would make an excellent snack to most of what’s likely to be around here.”

“Hey, if anyone’s eating you it’s me!”

“That’s sweet… I think… I’m just going to assume that’s a double entendre and not a cannibal thing. It’s… it’s not, right?”

“You’ll have to wait to find out.” Kara said with a wink, falling forward to float face down at a convenient knee height. Kate carefully stepped over Kara’s head, one leg either side as she sat down gently on her back. Which was ridiculous, Kate knew. She could throw herself full-force at Kara and the only thing she was going to hurt was her own pride and maybe a couple of internal organs depending on how hard she bounced off. Still this always felt a little weird…

“Comfy?”

“Yep. You?”

“Just slide the cape up a little bit? No, mine, not yours… there we go.” Kara eased into the sky, giving Kate time to adjust as they started to pick up speed. Ahead, still a long way off but already clearly visible, was a group of huge creatures. Long necks and tails seemed to balance out a relatively short body. The neck was thick and tapered relatively slowly giving it a rather menacing appearance but they were clearly herbivores and Kara glided closer, staying a little way above them so as not to spook the small herd.

Small in number, Kate thought, but not in size! Each of the adults had to be at least thirty metres long, the biggest maybe hitting forty! They moved deceptively quickly thanks to their enormous strides on their four thick legs as they traversed the open ground between one patch of forest and the next. 

“Wow…” Kara breathed as she took in the gentle grace of the giant sauropods. 

“Happy?” Kate teased quietly though she made no attempt to hide her own awe at seeing the creatures.

“You have no idea!”

“I might… do you know what they are? Other than dinosaurs, obviously?”

“From what Gideon showed me I think they’re probably Argentinosaurus.”

“You’re making that up.”

“No! Go through the records when we get back, you’d be amazed how many species are named like that. I guess once someone’s taken all the cool names you just kinda give up.”

“I guess so. Want to try getting closer?”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, if anything goes wrong just catch me before I hit the ground, okay?”

“Always!” Kara said tenderly then eased her way closer. Slowly, so very slowly, she slipped in between the two rearmost creatures, flying along a little above their heads so she had time to dodge if any of them decided to take a closer look. She saw the one on the right notice them, the head turning slightly to let the left eye examine them. She couldn’t help but smile though, obviously, it’d make no difference… but a few seconds later the huge neck moved again as the Argentinosaurus seemed to decided they weren’t a threat. 

Both women let out a breath they hadn’t realised they’d been holding. Sure, these particular dinos weren’t likely to try and eat them… but when something had a head bigger than your entire body certain primeval reactions were mostly unavoidable. Kara picked up a little speed and gradually moved through the herd as they both drank in the sight. 

“Did you ever think we’d….” Kara trailed off, not able to finish the question.

“No. Definitely not. I’m glad you did though.” Kate said quietly. “This is incredible!”

Eventually they cleared the front of the convoy and Kara turned to fly backwards (after checking she wasn’t going to accidentally tunnel through a mountain of course). The lead Argentinosaurus seemed curious and stretched its neck out towards them.

“Should we?” Kara asked with quiet awe.

“I… yes. Do it.” Kate said, throwing caution to the wind.

Kara slowed, letting the gap close and sliding to one side so the enormous creature could still see them so close to its snout. It didn’t recoil, instead seeming fairly indifferent to their presence but still with that little spark of curiosity. Which made sense, Kara thought, it wasn’t like animals this big had a huge number of natural predators and certainly not ones as small as a human and Krpytonian. 

Carefully the two women reached out, Kara ready to pull away in a hurry if need be, and laid their bare hands flat against the ‘cheek’. The scales were hard and slightly cool to the touch but the whole creature seemed to pulse and throb with life. After a few seconds - which, much later, Kate couldn’t help but think might have been the time taken for sensation to reach the creature’s brain - to their great shock the giant head pushed into their touch! It was relatively gentle and for one crazy moment Kara was reminded of her little adopted cat, Streaky, giving her a head-bonk all those years ago. 

Not wanting to push their luck too far Kara reluctantly pulled up and away after a minute or so until they were clear. They hung in the sky for a little while watching the herd complete their journey and start stripping away the tops of some nearby trees… at which point they heard a loud roar echo across the ancient landscape.

“What the hell was that?” Kate asked, looking around quickly.

“No idea… want to find out?”

“Uh… yes and no.” Kate hedged but Kara was already heading in the direction of the sound. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t get that close if it’s… got… teeth…. Oh my….”

In front of them a large lake, or possibly the ocean, glistened on the horizon and a vast plain of open swampy ground ran to meet it. A little way out from the tree line a Triceratops was holding its ground, one leg pawing at the ground, its head and massive horns waving menacingly. And opposite it…

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Kate breathed as Kara came to a halt a hundred feet above and maybe half that away from the confrontation. Kate would have preferred a little more distance… like half a country and a few million years… as there, right in front of them and utterly terrifying, was a Tyrannosaur. Its huge head swung to follow the Triceratops, its body shifting and its massive tail waving as a counterbalance. It opened its jaws and let out another defining roar, lunging forward as it did so, the sound stunning its prey for a critical moment. 

The Triceratops moved but it was a fraction of a second too slow. The jaws clamped down behind the ridge of bone that circled the back of its head and the T-Rex gave a huge shake, snapping the neck of its prey in an instant. The body crashed to the ground and the enormous predator moved closer to start its meal.

“You want to pet it, don’t you?” Kate said with a chuckle.

“What? No! No of course not… no…. Okay, yeah, maybe a little bit. It’s not like he could hurt me.”

“No but you could hurt him if he happened to bite you.” Kate pointed out. “Besides something that big has to get through a lot of energy in a hunt, trying to swat you out of the sky probably wouldn’t be good for him.”

“I… yeah, yeah you’re right.” Kara said with clear disappointment. The silence stretched out for a few minutes as they watched the gory spectacle. “Sorry. It’s surprisingly easy to forget this is all, well, real.”

“I know what you mean. It’s like… like this is a really, REALLY good theme park attraction.”

“Umm….”

“Umm? Umm what? Wait… have you never been to a theme park?”

“Not… as such, no.” Kara admitted. “Midvale wasn’t exactly overflowing with them and neither’s National City. Then after I put on the cape it all seemed a bit tame.”

“We’ve gotta fix that.” Kate said. “If nothing else you need to go to Galaxy’s Edge. Maybe we can get Sara to swing by the thirty first century and pick up Wynn, make a weekend of it.”

“Uh, technically, I’ve been to the edge of the galaxy….”

“Not this one you haven’t.” Kate laughed. “Besides you’re the one that keeps bugging Alex to let you use one of those definitely-not-a-lightsabre things that the DEO impounded last year. Trust me, you’ll be in geek heaven.” She glanced up and saw the T-Rex seemed to have finished its meal and was looking around as if trying to decide what to do next. She sighed and tapped Kara on the butt.

“Alright, put me down in that tree over there.” She pointed to a huge, thick tree comfortably taller than the T-Rex could reach and which a quick thermal scan showed wasn’t home to anything that’d try and eat a bat in the next five minutes.

“Huh?”

“Put me down over there. Then you can nip in, give it a hug and get out again.”

“I… wait, you’re serious?”

“Yes. Now hurry up before he figures out which direction home is in.”

Kara shot over to the tree, set Kate down then raced back towards the mighty predator. She came in low, skimming the grass, trying to keep out of his line of sight and downwind from that huge snout. Concentrating hard she popped up at the last minute to land directly underneath that huge body. She glanced up, ignoring the smell of the freshly-killed Triceratops, double checked that she wasn’t about to touch something covered in blood and wrapped her arms around the massive right leg.

The T-Rex had what the distant Kate could only classify as a moment of disbelief. It had clearly felt the contact but it hadn’t seen anything and the touch was strange. No claws or teeth or even scales, just an odd warm softness. It didn’t help that it couldn’t immediately see what had snuck up on it so rather than instantly trying to attack it swung its huge head and body around, turning in on itself as best it could to look down at its leg.

A moment before it got a clear view Kara let go and rocketed up its left side. She was about to fly away when temptation got the better of her. Tumbling over in midair she moved as fast as she dared to float just behind his head - which was still searching for whatever had grabbed him - and quickly patted him on the flat of his skull between his ears. Instantly the head came up, responding to the danger presented by anything getting to that point on its body, but she was already racing up into the sky, the bellowing roar echoing off the clouds as she looped over, shot down behind the confused T-Rex and plucked Kate from her perch bridle-style.

“You had to do it, didn’t you?” Kate said fondly. 

“Well when am I going to get the chance to do that again?”

“Knowing our luck? A week Sunday when a mysterious time portal dumps your new friend in the middle of Gotham Memorial Park.”

“I… okay, yeah, that might happen.” Kara admitted before looking down at her passenger with a grin. “Sorry but…”

“Kiss me and all’s forgiven.” Kate said, reaching up to pull her wife’s lips to hers. 

“That’s your answer to everything.”

“Complaining?”

“Rao no!”

“Then do it ag… ROLL RIGHT!” 

Kara obeyed instantly, snapping them both hard over and making sure she had a good grip on Kate. The long beak snapped through the air where the girl of steel had just been then the body it was attached to flashed by, giant wings blocking the sun for a moment.

“Oh great.” Kate said quietly. “Just what we needed in the middle of a nice romantic moment. Any idea what that is?”

“Uh….. hang on!” Kara dipped sharply towards the ground to buy some space then glanced back. “Aw crap.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“Quetzalcoatlus.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Big flying jaws of death thing.”

“So glad I’ve got you along to tell me these things.” Kate was trying to keep things light, mainly because the part of her brain that would forever want to be living in a tree was currently gibbering in fear and she was determined to ignore it. “Don’t suppose that was a one and done?”

“Probably not, hang on!” Kara replied as she angled up this time, racing for more altitude as the beak dove at them again. This time Kate could get a feel for the actual size of the creature and she had to do the maths a couple of times to make sure she was right. Its wings had to be almost forty metres across! 

“How the hell does that thing fly!” Kate shouted as she saw it turn and bank to follow Kara’s trail.

“You talking about the dino or me?”

“Definitely the dino! You run on love, solar power and a complete unwillingness to acknowledge physics is a thing, we’ve established that.”

“Good, now hold tight!” Kara waited a moment until she felt Kate’s arms slide around her neck then turned their near-vertical ascent into a tight backwards loop. For one horrible moment they were face to face with the onrushing creature then Kara eased the loop out a little and they shot down the length of its back though it took a moment for its immense size to pass by.

“Any ideas?” Kara asked, noticing that Kate was looking back over her shoulder, the cowl’s eyepieces glowing white.

“Not really. Flying is more your department!” Kate shouted back. “But we need to ditch him before we go back to the Wave Rider, he might do some damage to it and that’d be very not good!”

“Yeah, Sara would kill us!” 

“THAT’S what you’re worried about?”

“No but I’m still trying to think of a plan.”

“Great…” Kate took another look back and sighed. The Quetzalcoatlus had come around in a surprisingly sharp turn for something the size of a fighter jet and was coming towards them again. While Kara could probably outpace it that wasn’t likely to be a particularly healthy option for Kate even with the batsuit protecting her from the high speeds. Being dropped off seemed like a really, really bad idea right now as there was no guarantee beaky would keep chasing Kara. Dropped off… well there was an idea… a really bad idea but an idea nonetheless…

“Uh, just to check, you can probably knock him out and get him to the ground without killing him, right?”

“Well…. Yeah, but I kinda need at least one hand free for that.” Kara pointed out.

“And you can do that pretty damn quickly, right?”

“Yes but, again, I need a hand. Preferably two.”

“I know. Okay… head up. We need some room to work.”

Kara turned her head to space again but wasn’t in the mood to blindly follow orders. “You have that look.”

“What look?”

“The look that usually comes immediately before asking me to trust you and a ridiculously dangerous proposal.”

“No. No no no.” There was silence for a moment then Kate added nonchalantly. “You trust me, right?”

“Auughhhhhhhh.” Kara groaned. “When do walls get invented again?”

“Uh, not for about 70 million years I think. Why?”

“I need to bang my head off one.”

“Don’t, you’re too pretty to go around breaking walls. Stick with glass ceilings.”

“Fine, yes, I trust you. What stupid thing do you want me to do?”

“Drop me.”

“WHAT!”

“Well… throw me, technically.” Kate amended. “Look the air’s thick enough I can glide even this high up. Lob me clear, turn around, deck big bird, drop him off at Sesame Street then come back up for me.”

“And if Bert and Earnie show up?”

“That’s a very tortured reference but I’ll dodge ‘em as much as I can. Just be quick and we’ll be fine. Besides I can’t believe these things hunt in groups, they’d never get enough food.”

“Very convincing. Utter bull but very convincing.”

“I tried. And if you haven’t got a better idea?”

“Jurassic Fried Chicken?” Kara suggested, warming up her heat vision.

“No. It’s not his fault. Also we’re in the Cretaceous.”

Kara looked torn for a moment. Her desire to never hurt anything was running right into being told to let her wife fall through clearly hostile skies towards an even more hostile ground. But…

“Alright, let’s do it before I change my mind! Ready?”

“When you are!”

“Okay. One… two… three!” 

Kara gave Kate a significant lob, throwing her up and out on an arcing trajectory almost at right angles to their original course. Free from the need to protect a fragile human body the Girl of Steel stopped dead, flipping round and racing back along her own path almost before the air had settled. The giant quetzalcoatlus stood no chance, it had never dealt with anything that could move so quickly and everything from its reflexes to its muscles simply couldn’t keep up.

Kara landed a punch just behind the eye socket, her x-ray vision guiding her blow to where she thought it would probably knock the creature silly without doing any permanent damage. Sure enough she saw the eyeball roll back, the body go limp and the huge creature fell from the sky. 

Kara glanced back, found the gliding shape of Kate against the bright sky, checked there was nothing closing in on her then dove down to try and catch the unconscious body. She’d thought it’d be like catching a plane, after all the prehistoric parrot was basically the same size as one. But most planes were still pretty solid even if the engines were out and this was more like carrying wet sand in a hessian sack. She managed to slow them down and found a big open patch of grassland below that didn’t seem to have anything toothy lurking nearby. 

The landing wasn’t, Supergirl had to admit, one of her best. About fifty feet from touchdown there was an unexpected gust of wind which caught the giant wings and sent the Quetzalcoatlus rolling over. She hung on, flipping it back the right way up cursing the unwieldy body… but by then the ground was right there!

There was a complicated moment as the creature thudded into the turf, its head popping up at the last second as Kara pushed its beak clear so it didn’t become the world’s biggest lawn dart. It lay motionless save for the in-out breathing of its chest while, from underneath its body, a muttered stream of Kryptonian curses snuck out into the world. The wing shifted, a small lump moving outward until it found the edge of the apartment-sized appendage and Kara slipped out from underneath it. She looked around, dusted herself off then jumped back into the sky, racing up to take up formation beside Kate…. who, to Kara’s surprise, was struggling to hold the cape steady as she was laughing her ass off.

“What’s so… oh, you saw, didn’t you?” Kara asked with an annoyed look.

“Yeah. The new cowl cameras are really good.”

“And let me guess, you’ve got it on tape too?”

“No, of course not!” Kate protested before adding: “As if I could fit a tape recorder in this thing. It’s all digital chips now you know.”

“Oh fantastic.”

“Tell you what… I’ll keep it private if we can watch it while you put your wonderful hands and tongue to work with one of your brain-breaking foot rubs.”

Kara tried to stay grumpy, she really did… but it was impossible. That grinning face, that smoking hot body just inches away and that familiar warmth at the thought of being so submissive to this incredible woman broke her every time. Plus she knew that if she was at all serious about deleting the recording Kate would do so in a heartbeat.

“Deal.” Kara said with a sigh that morphed into a giggle as Kate adjusted the cape to do a wide barrel roll around the girl of steel. “You’ve been practicing!”

“What can I say, patrols have been quiet lately!” Kate said through her own laughter. “Come on, it’s been ages since we flew together. Back to the ship?”

“You’re on. And I’ll keep an eye out for any more flying surprises.”

“Thanks. And hey, look on the bright side…” Kate looked over and winked at Kara which always looked slightly odd when she was wearing the cowl. “I’ve got you on camera hugging a T-Rex and saving a.. umm…. Dinoblrd.”

“Quetzalcoatlus.”

“Gezuntheit.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sara was waiting for them back at the Waverider, Gideon having let her know of the two heroes flying towards them as soon as they’d popped up on her scope. Not wishing to take on-board any hitchhikers she opened the hatch when they were close enough to just fly in and didn’t drop the ramp at all. To her surprise Kate managed a pretty damn graceful landing in the small space, impressive for someone who was basically falling with style. But then, Kate Kane did have such a lot of style…

“How’d it go?”

“Fantastic!” Kara said, practically jumping for joy now that the immediate fear that something could chow down on Kate had passed. “I got to touch a T-Rex!”

“Hug a T-Rex.” Kate corrected. “Don’t undersell it.”

“Worth the trip?”

‘Oh Rao yes!” Kara blurred as she raced to hug Sara, picking her up and spinning her around in a grip that was just the right side of uncomfortable to make sure Sara would enjoy it. 

“Happy anniversary!” Sara said with a smile and a slight gasp. Damn she always seemed to forget how strong this woman really was… and how much of a turn-on it could be.

“Thanks!” Kara said happily, still holding the beautiful assassin in her arms. Maybe that triggered something to knock her back into reality as she suddenly looked over at Kate. “Hey, who won?”

“Won what?” Sara asked, confused.

“Hmm, good question!” Kate replied which didn’t help Sara in the least.

“Mine or hers?” Sara said, looking from one to the other.

“How are we going to decide?” Kara asked, ignoring the blonde.

“Decide what?”

“Well… which do you think was the better night?” Kate offered up in a hopeful voice.

“Wait, did you two bet on which one of you would come up with the best time?”

“Yes, now shush.” Kara said, kissing Sara’s forehead and snickering at the tiny moan that Sara couldn’t quite stifle in time. “Uh… well… if I’m being entirely honest… I’d have to go with metal dinosaurs.”

“Don’t let Hasbro hear you say that unless you wanna get sued for copyright infringement.” Kate advised. “That’s a bit of a problem…”

“Why?” Kara said but she looked like she already knew the answer.

“Because while, yes, dinosaurs were incredible… I can’t get the image of you singing a duet with yourself in that dress out of my head.”

“So it’s… what, a tie?” Kara asked.

Sara snickered in her grasp and threw her best seductive look at Kate. “Awww, did the big bad bat fail to outplan her own wife?” She turned her brilliant blue eyes on Kara. “Careful Supergirl or she’ll tie you up and break out the whipped cream.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Kara asked, seemingly genuinely confused.

“Yeah, you didn’t think that one through Lance.” Kate added. “Besides you’re just jealous you don’t get to do that to the sensational woman currently holding you in her arms.”

“Well, maybe a little.” Sara admitted with a shrug. “But you’re dodging the question.”

“Oh if you want to play it like that…” Kate fired a grapple into the metal of the ceiling and zipped up to hang alongside her wife and the suddenly slightly worried assassin. “Want to help us break the tie?”

The words were low and seductive, aided along by a look that somehow managed to be even sexier for being imprisoned in the cowl. 

“Ooooh, good idea. First to break her wins?” Kara asked, leaning in to nibble at Sara’s ear.

“Wait, woah, no no no.” Sara protested, waving her hands urgently. “As much as I’d love to… and I’d really, really REALLY love to… not without Ava being here to join in the fun.”

Kate laughed and broke into a big grin. “I’ll make sure to tell her you said that and thanks for earning me twenty bucks.”

“Huh?”

“I caught up with her a few days ago to make sure this little trip wouldn’t be recorded on any official log. We got talking, she said how awesome seeing you and me tortured with unrelenting sex was, how stunning Alex is in that program and how she was a bit worried about doing stuff with other people as she wasn’t sure she would compete. Personally I think she’s just intimidated by Kara’s legs which… I mean, understandable. Anyway, I told her she had nothing to worry about and bet her twenty bucks you’d turn us down if we ever tried to seduce you.”

“You didn’t tell me about that!” Kara said with a dramatic pout.

“I didn’t want to split the twenty bucks!” Kate popped open a pouch on her utility belt and drew out a crisp twenty dollar bill. She folded it a couple of times then slowly slid it into Sara’s cleavage.

“Here, buy yourself something nice.” Kate said with a laugh, letting go of the grapple as Sara aimed a weak right hook at her. 

“Kara, put me down right now, I’m gonna kill her!” Sara demanded only to be caught by surprise as Kara did exactly that. Sara blinked a couple of times then pounced on the grinning Batwoman. “Right, that’s it, you’re going down Kane!”

“I just offered to do that and you said no!”

Kara laughed and flew up, sitting in mid-air to watch the fight below her. In the space to her right there was a brief burst of static then Gideon’s head formed. 

“Enjoying the show?” Kara asked with a giggle.

“Yes, it should be quite… educational.” Gideon said but Kara could hear the gentle amusement in the A.I.’s voice. 

The fight quickly devolved into a wrestling match which was absolutely fine as far as Kara was concerned. A few times she thought Sara might actually pin Batwoman only for Kate to find some way to squirm out and reverse a hold. Kate, in turn, managed to get the White Canary down for what would have been a three count if there was a ref but never comprehensively enough for Sara to admit defeat.

“How long do you think they’ll keep this up?” Kara asked Gideon.

“I’ve never known Captain Lance to back down from a fight.”

“Yeah, Kate’s the same way.”

“In that case…. Never?”

“Sounds about right.” Kara agreed wishing she’d grabbed some popcorn.

The two women were a blur of movement now, diving and twisting around each other. Kara marvelled at their skill as an ankle was grabbed here, a wrist there, bodies moved into positions that were uncomfortable but never outright painful… 

And then, all of a sudden, they stopped. Kara blinked and took a second look trying to work out what, exactly, she was looking at. They were lying on their side and both had clearly had similar ideas. Kate’s head was trapped between Sara’s legs, her face framed by strong thighs holding her tightly in place. Sara, for her part, was a little more curved round, Kate’s legs wrapped behind her head and pushing her face-first into Kate’s crotch. Their arms were woven between their bodies and there was the odd careful tug and muffled curse.

Another minute passed before Kara saw the problem… and promptly collapsed to her side in mid-air laughing. 

“Not funny!” Kate protested, trying to shift her head away from the vice like grip that held her. 

“Yeah!” Sara’s protest was rather more distant as all that could be seen of her was her eyes and forehead but she sounded no less annoyed.

“Oh yes it is!” Kara said, still laughing herself silly. Now that she’d spotted it things were so obvious but she couldn’t quite bring herself to do anything about it just yet.

“Is not!” Both women said the words together which sent Kara into a fresh giggling fit. 

“Would you like some help?” She asked sweetly after recovering a little.

“No!”

“We’re good!”

“Alright…” Kara sat cross-legged above them and snickered as she heard the gasps of pain and the occasional moan as something sensitive was rubbed accidentally. The problem, in a nutshell, was Kate’s cape. In the struggle it had got wrapped around the two and somehow - Kara had no idea how - it had effectively tied them together, Every move they made just pulled everything that little bit tighter.

“Sara?” Kate asked after another couple of minutes had passed.

“Mmmm?” Sara had now been pulled so close to Kate’s most sensitive place she’d have to yell to be heard so settled for a grunt.

“Can you… you know…. move?”

“Mmm…. Muh muh.”

“Not even a little?”

“Mmmmmph.”

“If you could just ease up a little bit pretty sure I can work my head loose…”

“Muh!”

“Oh. Okay. What if I… if I… do… this….”

“MMGGHHH!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kate sighed and rolled her eyes before looking up at Kara.

“Help.”

“Sorry?”

“Help.”

“What was that, didn’t quite catch it?”

“Help!”

“Ohhhhhh help. That was it, right, help?”

“Yes.” Kate growled hating having to ask while also trying very, very hard to ignore the warmth of Sara’s breath which she could swear was somehow passing through the batsuit.

“Well I could….”

“Kara!”

“I mean, it’s certainly an option…”

“MMMPPHMMPH!” Sara added her voice to the complaint and Kara sniggered again.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please help us?”

“Nicer than that…”

“How nice?”

“How badly do you want to get out from between Sara Lance’s thighs?”

“Uh… is that a trick question?”

“MMmmmmmppppp!” Sara waggled a foot in frustration.

“And you, Sara? Enjoying spending your day face-first in my wife’s crotch?”

“Mmmrrrrrrrrrrr!” Sara growled trying to resist temptation to see what what happen if she used the little freedom she had to roll her face around a little.

“Not sure if I’m worried or jealous to be honest.” Kara put in and Kate snapped.

“Alright, okay, Sara don’t worry, I’ve got this.” She drew a deep breath and managed to catch Kara’s gaze with hers. “Kara, my love, please help us. We’re trapped and you’re the only one who can help two poor, helpless mortals escape their own stupidity. Free us and I’ll do anything you want tonight in exchange.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“See, wasn’t so hard was it?” Kara winked, floating down and studying the knot of cloth and people. “Now let’s see…. If I move this foot a little… and lift the cape… okay… Sara, wiggle that foot back… good…. Then… “

Another couple of minutes passed as Kara carefully unthreaded the fighters from each other until there was just one infuriating loop of cape holding them together.

“Last one! You’re sure you want to be let go?”

“YES!” They said the word together, Sara able to make herself heard after Kara had worked her head back a little. 

“Alright, so if I just pull this…” Kara gave the edge a gentle tug that paused. “You did say anything, right?”

“Yes! Yes anything. Fill me up, tease me, break out the hot wax it’s all good.”

“Hmmm…”

Kara, come on!”

“Oh alright… the things I do for love.” Kara gave one last pull and everything released at once. The lack of resistance caught both women off guard and they toppled to one side, Kate underneath Sara, her face framed by the Canary’s legs while Sara’s head flopped down to rest, once again, in Kate’s crotch.

“Honey… it’s not what it looks like.” Kate said with a grin.

“Oh I’m sure it’s not…” Kara said playfully. “For a start you’re both fully clothed. And besides if you two are gonna do anything like this then I’ll be part of it, thank you very much.” She casually put a foot between Sara’s shoulder blades and pressed down very gently. Instantly Batwoman and the White Canary found themselves helpless once more, completely controlled by that one simple gesture. 

“Now just to check… this isn’t going to start a repeat of the VR vibrator incident is it?”

“No ma’am.” Kate said smartly.

“Sara?” Kara prompted.

“No. No it won’t. Promise.”

A moment later Kara relented and Sara rolled off Kate with a groan.

“That bad?” Kara asked with a mischievous grin.

“That good, actually.” Sara admitted with an actual, honest to god blush. “Damn you smell amazing Kate.”

“Was thinking something similar.” Kate said with a bashful smile. “Sorry, hope there was nothing that Ava would have objected to?”

“Honestly, she’d just find it funny I don’t seem to be able to beat you.”

“So she’d be fine with what happened?” Kara asked and Sara - still reeling from the sexual sledgehammer of being so very, very close to Kate Kane - didn’t think before answering. 

“Yeah, she would.”

“Great, Gideon send the video to Ava would you?” Kara said with a wide smile.

“WHAT! No, wait!”

“Oh relax.” Kara said with an admonishing look. “Like I’d do something that cruel without your consent. It’s ready to go but it’s up to you.”

“Ah.” Sara looked a little ashamed at not realising that and thought for a second. “Gideon… send it.”

“Sent Captain.” Gideon confirmed.

“I really hate you, you know that?” Sara said but the grin put paid to any attempts at being serious.

“Oh, clearly.” Kara said before zooming in to hug the assassin and kiss her forehead tenderly. “Thanks for doing all this, really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Sara said then laughed as Kate jumped in to the hug, letting Kara absorb the momentum.

“Yeah, you’re the best time travelling assassin I know.” Kate agreed, kissing Sara on the cheek and squeezing her tight.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Sara laughed, reluctantly pulling back from the double embrace. “At this rate we’ll get tied up again and you two are clearly half an inch from jumping each other on the deck of my ship.”

“No we’re not!” Kara protested.

“Really?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“An inch at least.” Kara muttered bashfully.

“Right, that’s it. Gideon, National City about five minutes after we left please! And if you could find out where Ava is right now I’ll ignore your part in making that video.”

“At once Captain.” Gideon replied with a hint of sassiness in her digital voice.

“That button.” Sara said, pointing at a small flashing green button by the hatch.

“Huh?” Kara asked in confusion.

“I’m heading for the bridge to get us moving, that’s the button that opens the hatch.”

“And why would…”

“Thanks Sara!” Kate interrupted with a smouldering look at her wife. “We’ll see you around. Say hi to Ava for us!”

“But…”

“Kara, sweetie… if I don’t get you to a bed as soon as physically possible when we get back to an era with hot and cold running water then I promise you I’m gonna screw your brains out wherever we happen to be. On this deck. In midair plummeting to our deaths… anywhere.”

“Ohhhh. Well in that case…” Kara pulled Kate in close, leaning in for a kiss before a thought struck her. “Hey, wait, who won the anniversary bet?”

“Both of us.”

“How does that work?”

“We both won… therefore we both get the prize.”

“So.. you do whatever I want….”

“And you do whatever I want.”

“Seems fair!” Kara laughed. “But tonight doesn’t count. That particular whatever I want is for freeing you from the evil clutches of a deadly assassin.”

“Also fair.” Kate allowed as they felt the Wave Rider lurch under their feet as it hurtled away from the Cretaceous period. “Talking of, what vile, perverted acts will you be perpetrating on your innocent victim?”

“Who?”

“Me you dork!”

“Innocent?”

“Work with me here…” Kate sighed but the twinkle in Kara’s eye as she played dumb was so cute she didn’t really care.

“Mmmmm…. What indeed…. “ The ship lurched again and Kara thumbed the button. The hatch opened and showed National City twinkling below them in the deep, inky black of a calm, quiet night. 

“Better decide fast or it’ll be a midair fuck…” Kate said, grinding her hips into Kara.

“Oh I already know.” Kara said casually. “I mean, it’s our anniversary, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So I want to spend tonight with you. Both of us naked and out to show each other the best time armed only with fingers, tongues and a wide selection of feathers.”

“Mmm, a tickle part sounds good.” Kate purred. “But… I have to ask… why that in particular for our anniversary?”

“Because I want to go into the next year - and the rest of my life - with you carefree, laughing and bursting with pleasure.”

“Oh that’s a good answer.” Kate breathed and she found her eyes suddenly damp. “I love you Kara, you know that right?”

“I do.” Kara said tenderly. “Love you too Kate.” She glanced out the open hatch and smiled. “Shall we?”

“Absolutely!” Kate said, grabbing Kara and throwing them both out of the Wave Rider.

Their voices rose in delighted laughter as they fell together, wrapped in each other’s arms. Human or Kryptonian didn’t matter because despite the danger they both knew they were perfectly safe. Should something happen there wasn’t a doubt in their minds that the other would catch them. No danger, no future was beyond them so long as they faced it together… and that included the large, soft bed and vicious selection of luxurious tickling weapons awaiting them in their apartment directly below!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one as the Superman & Lois season has now started on the CW. As it's a) very new and b) not particularly easy to watch here in the UK the basic idea's been incorporated into this ongoing fic series but that's likely to be about it. Any similarities are (almost certainly) accidental but I think / hope it'll work.
> 
> For those wondering, yes the Metallica show was an actual thing and the whole gig is available on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y80866UANRg As for why that particular show... well, in my head Kate's definitely a Metal fan and it was just too tempting to have Kara run into the rare but real asshole fan who seems to pop up from time to time. 
> 
> While I'm as far from a dino expert as you can get hopefully everything more-or-less lines up. Slight liberties taken with where we know those particular species lived and distances are a little squished to avoid 'and then they flew for an hour' dialogue. And, of course, I'd be remiss in not mentioning the inspiration behind it: https://twitter.com/KatiexPC/status/1176587813569093633/photo/1
> 
> Oh and just to avoid any doubt: yes that whole 'street sharks' bit was a nod to the Joel Schumacher Bat films of the 90's. I'm not sorry and I'd do it again! And maybe a third time. But that'd be it....


End file.
